vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dart Monkey
|-|Base= |-|Spike-O-Pult= |-|Juggernaut= |-|Ultra-Juggernaut= |-|Triple Shot= |-|Super Monkey Fan Club= |-|Plasma Monkey Fan Club= |-|Crossbow= |-|Sharp Shooter= |-|Crossbow Master= Summary The Dart Monkey is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a cheap unit with low popping power that is good for the early game. It's upgrade paths give it a catapult, more darts and the ability to transform into a Super Monkey or a crossbow Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 9-B, possibly 9-A | At least 9-B. 9-B to 9-A with their activated ability | At least 9-B, possibly 9-A, Crossbow Master is 8-C Name: Dart Monkey (Called Dart Tower in BTD1) Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys are genderless with the exception of Heroes, although the Dart Monkey is sometimes referred to in male pronouns) Age: Unknown. Possibly young (The Super Monkey Fan Club upgrade path shows that it at the very least has a childish side) Classification: Monkey Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons), Skilled at using darts | All base abilities enhanced, Skilled in the use of catapults | All base abilities enhanced as well as Transformation (can transform themselves and others into Super Monkeys). Their activated ability can give them Plasma Manipulation and Heat Vision | All base abilities enhanced, Master at using a crossbow Attack Potency: Street level (Throwing darts at transonic speeds would create this level of kinetic energy) | At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Considerably stronger than before. Might be comparable to real life catapults) | At least Wall level (Stronger than before), Wall level (Literally becomes a Super Monkey) to Small Building level (Becomes a Super Monkey with Plasma Blasts) with their activated ability | At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Pops several layers of Bloon with every shot, meaning it can do more damage than the Ultra Juggernaut to individual targets, and can pop Lead Bloons), Crossbow Master is Building level (Can pop ZOMGs) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed, Hypersonic with their activated ability (Literally becomes a Super Monkey) | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class | At least Wall Class, Wall Class to Small Building Class with their activated ability | At least Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class, Crossbow Master is Building Class Durability: Street level | At least Wall level | At least Wall level. Wall level to Small Building level with their activated ability | At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level, Crossbow Master is Building level Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: At least several meters, possibly tens of kilometers (The artwork for Long Range Darts shows a dart going that far, however this may not be valid) Standard Equipment: Darts | Catapult that shoots spiked balls | Darts, Visor | Crossbow and Arrows Intelligence: Likely Average. Above Average in terms of combat Weaknesses: Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of three upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dart Throwing:' The Dart Monkey's main method of attack. Throws darts, obviously. *'(Razor) Sharp Shots:' The Dart Monkey throws sharper darts *'(Very) Quick Shots:' The Dart Monkey throws darts faster *'Long Range Darts:' Increases the Dart Monkey's range *'Enhanced Eyesight:' Allows the Dart Monkey to see otherwise invisible targets and increases range farther *'Spike-O-Pult:' Originally a separate tower, the Spike-O-Pult fires a massive spiked ball **'Juggernaut:' Fires an even bigger spiked ball **'Ultra-Juggernaut:' Fires a bigger still spiked ball that splits into twelve Juggernaut balls *'Triple Shot:' The Dart Monkey throws three darts at once **'Super Monkey Fan Club:' Gives the Dart Monkey the ability to turn into a Super Monkey **'Plasma Monkey Fan Club:' The Dart Monkey can now turn into a Super Monkey with Plasma Vision *'Crossbow:' Gives the Dart Monkey a Crossbow that deals increased damage **'Sharp Shooter:' Deals more damage and give the Dart Monkey a chance to land a crit for even more damage **'Crossbow Master:' The Dart Monkey can fire the Crossbow super quickly and has a higher crit chance Key: Base | Spike-O-Pult upgrade path | Super Monkey Fan Club upgrade path | Crossbow upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Protagonists Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Dart Users Category:Small Sized Characters